


Revealed

by StoryFabricator



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryFabricator/pseuds/StoryFabricator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A member of the BAU is revealed to be an Omega- oh what to do, what to do...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> Random title and Sum I know- just go with it. 
> 
> if this gets good feed back (I know its kind of crap I'm sorry I just had it stashed in my files for so long I NEEDED to do something with it because deleting it forever just kinda hurt to much) 
> 
> anyways- if received well I write a post the next/ last chapter. (no idea if rating will change at this point)
> 
> Enjoy~

It should have been clear something was wrong before even walking into the office - before the day even began it should have been clear. Dropping his coffee without a cause, other then just not able to hold on to it. 

He was shaking from time to time without reason. No bad flash backs, no threats to his or his sons life...nothing that should cause him to shake while working. Or in this case, trying to work. 

He was even sweating. He vaguely wondered if someone had turned down the air or if it was broken, but everyone else didn't seem effected like him. 

It was a slow passing thought but suddenly something deep in him clicked. 

'Oh no!' He took a shaky breath. 'No please....not now, not yet...I had one day left to pick up my prescriptions...' he began to panic slightly. They had been on a case just yesterday they had finished up, the case over all took three days and they had gotten back last night. Hotch was late calling in his pills realizing to late he was out. 

Now he needed them and the pharmacy was taking there sweet time to refill them. 

 

He cursed himself, how could he have let this happen?! A wave of nausea hit and it took everything not to lose it. He was going into heat! 

And he knew it would be bad--it was common knowledge if an Omega went without a heat for some time the worse it was when they did....and Agent Aaron Hotchner hadn't had a heat in years...decades even. 

No one knew he was an Omega...well no one but his doctor and pharmacy. But they weren't talking, even went to great lengths to cover up his med's as some PTSD pills. Something he would feel better about hiding then his biology.

Oh God, once the BAU found out they'd have his badge for sure! 

He doubled over in pain. It was beyond late. He'd have to lock himself in his office, hide. And pray there was no case.

 

Emily didn't understand why but she could have sworn she smelt something almost sweet come for her boss when he walked by. 

And now said boss was in his office with the door shut and blinds closed. What was going on? 

She knocked on his door a few times with no answer. 

She knew he was in there, she had watched him....something wasn't right, and she was going to find out what. 

When she looked through the window again trying to find a good angled view point from the wall length window, even with the blinds closed there was always one spot to see through, she spotted Hotch under his desk looking worse for wear. 

It didn't take long for the puzzle to set itself in place.

"Reid! Tell me what you know about Omegas!"

The young genius beta turned to face her hearing his name and gave an almost puzzled look as if wondering if the info was for a soon to be case.

"Other then the fact there are very little around; once thought needed to sustain life but after discovering females of all biology types could have a child and only a very select few male Omegas could bare children they became only thought as a kind of sex toy. In fact it was this reason the Omega blood dwindled down so much. The more betas and omegas that bread through out the years made more offspring of either Alphas or Betas, but not Omegas." Reid rambled off.

"Reid! Heats. Tell me about there heats!"

Now he looked even more confused. "Why, do you know someone going into one?"

___

Hotch tensed every time he heard Emily knocking at his door. He prayed for her to take a hint and leave. 

"Hotch! Let us in, it's about Jack!"

He went ragged hearing that. He fought his way to the door. What was happening? What was wrong with Jack? He had dropped him off at his aunts just this morning.

The team heard the door open and gave a heavy sigh, they hated to lie to there supervisor, but it was all they could do to get him out of there and into safety. The moment the BAU found out what he was his job would be over...Omega's compromised work like there's. No one would understand like them...Hotch needed out of there. And fast.

Hotch opened the door and suddenly the team didn't think it was a good idea after all. A wave of Omega pheromones hit them. 

They where just lucky the office was almost empty today. "Sir. We have to get you out of here." 

"J-ack..Wh'es Jack..?" He gasped out. 

"Jacks fine, I'm sorry, but we had to get you to open the door." Emily explained gently. 

Morgan was fighting the air coming from Hotch. His Alpha blood boiling to 'take!' 

Rossi has been around Omegas in all kinds of heats. One of the advantages of being in the military. 

He would be able to block Hotch's heat with a little difficulty, but could manage. 

His brain wasn't working right. He just invited his team into the truth...and they had used Jack as bait. He whimpered when Rossi grabbed him by the arm. He was going to be bonded. He was going to lose his job, and what about his life? If bonded with an Alpha, and right now he was surrounded by three. 

"No please..." He tried to tug away but Rossi didn't let go, and Morgan was grabbing his other arm dragging him from his safe place. 

He shivered. We're they all going to bound him? He knew Betas were just as bound-able with Omegas as Alphas. And there were three of each around him now.

"Hey, hey it's ok...we're just taking you some place safe." Rossi comforted. 

Hotch was about to argue that his office was safe, but he'd have to be foolish if he really believed that. 

But going somewhere safe with a pack of Alphas and Betas really didn't make it safe any more did it...?

Lowering his head he accepted his fate...whatever it was...God he was happy Jack was born a Beta like his mother.

The only one he had ever bounded with...and now he was once again unbound and being taken away by his own team.

'There'll never look at me the same again...this is probably payback for me bossing them around all these years just to find out I was never an Alpha in command, but a weak, useless Omega just leading them on. There'll never forgive me.' He thoughts ate at him.

There was a reason Omegas where becoming less and less; they were weak, venerable...it was the same reason his dad hated him-instead of being born a powerful, worthy Alpha like both his parents, he was an Omega...and his dad made sure he knew just how weak he was.

And now his team would too...

'It was only a matter of time before they found out anyways...I'd be kidding myself if I thought I could play the Alpha card forever.' 

Hotch felt his team mates dragging him, but he couldn't tell where.

However, maybe it didn't matter where...It wouldn't change his fate.

 

"What are we going to do with him Rossi? We can't risk anyone seeing or worse, getting whiff of him..." Emily said looking around hoping not to run into unwanted company. 

"My place...It's big, roomy. We need to bring him to my home." 

JJ nodded. "Sounds good. I'll meet you there. We're going to need supplies."

Hotch shivered. 'Right, supplies...condoms, lube..the works." He sobbed. He sobbed because he knew as much as he didn't want this, in the end he would beg for it...crave it.

He never felt so betrayed in his life...not even when his wife had walked out on him.

 

He wouldn't have a life after this...Omegas my have been rare but they were still the weaker life from. His wife had kept his secret well, just another reason he loved her so much...and missed her. 

He was soon hauled into a car, David's car, his subconscious chimed in. 

"Settle down Hotch, your in safe hands."

Hotch's body was growing hotter. He whined in pain...

He felt a heavy hand on his head, petting gently, that was the last thing he remembered before darkness claimed him.

____

"He's heat got the best of him; passed out cold." Rossi sighed as he and Morgan got Hotch into the house and in a spare room. 

Emily felt that was for the best because once he awakes his heat is going to floor him..and them if they weren't careful. 

Garcia frowned. She was simply at a loss when it came to Omegas. 

"What's the plan guys? Were not...you know...breeding him, are we?" Consurn heavy in her voice that suggested she hated that idea.

"No. We are here to keep him safe and away from others who might try and hurt him, or worse, take advantage. We are on a mission. To help Hotch through this...bondage free." David spoke using his hands to grab there attention so there were no misunderstandings. 

 

Everyone nodded in agreement.

They knew this was going to be a hard few days to come, but they would get through it, Hotch intact.

It was a nice 3 hours of rest for everyone, JJ had shown up with the supplies needed. Things David maybe wouldn't have on hand. Omegas had to have a soft, tolerable type of food while in heat. Oatmeal, breakfast bars, two cases of bottled water, and bonds, just in case. 

While Hotch slept his pheromones where low and almost dormant, giving the three Alphas a rest from trying to fight their urges. 

During that time the team took there chance to relax and get themselves ready for what was to come.

Emily was sitting in on of the living room chairs drinking a can of soda. Liquor was off limits until Hotch was over this, last thing any of them needed was their judgment compromised more then it would be with the heat.

Betas may not have been effected by an Omega in heat like an Alpha, but were affected by there cry.

Emily shot a short glance at there teams three Betas.

Reid was drowning himself in a book, as of what kind she couldn't be sure from the place it was sitting on his lap.

Penelope was in the kitchen cooking no doubt, Hotch would need soft food, nothing hard for his cramping stomach.

As for JJ, she was pacing back and forth from Hotch's room. Her motherly instincts kicking in full force. Emily wounded if she was use to caring for young Omegas in the past, or if this was just as new to her she couldn't help but want to be there to help first on call.

Emily looked at her follow Alphas.

Morgan was taking deep breaths, guarding himself for what would soon hit him as Hotch woke.

Rossi was chatting with Penelope, clearly he wasn't use to sharing his kitchen.

 

Emily knew Hotch was awake even before JJ ran down the stairs with the news. His scent was strong and was only growing.

Hotch moaned as he started to awake. The first thing he felt was pain shooting up all around him and deep within.

Second, he felt he was on a bed. Panic kicked in then. He was going to be taken, and as fate would have it, Rossi, he's one most trusted friend, would be the one to force bond him.

A sob escaped him.

And he would want it.

JJ was at his side in moments. His eyes wide as he looked at her. What was she doing here? Did that mean his team was here too? So then it wasn't just Rossi...His whole team would have him.

He closed his eyes. He couldn't blame them, he had been lying to them for years. Acting like the Alpha to lead the team, making them risk there lives for not just others but for him. Under his command. Alphas and Betas did not take kindly to being command by the lower humans that were Omegas.

He couldn't blame them. He would be bagging for them in a matter of hours. And he would be thankful for there help, it could have been worse...at least with them he could still see his son. He didn't think his team he had grown to love would keep his son from him as punishment. The bond would be punishment enough, losing his job was punishment enough.

He nodded, yeah. It could have been worse...He was happy it would be his team taking him.  
A sudden rush of pain hit him, he had forgotten about JJ being so close until he felt the wet cool cloth on his head.  
He turned into the touch with a pleased hum.

"It's ok Hotch we're here for you. Everything will be ok." He heard JJ speak.

Opening his eyes slowly he noticed the others around him, Morgan keeping the most distance.

"Here Hotch drink this." Rossi held a bottle of water to his lips. He drink even though he wasn't thirsty.

He took a deep breath once done. "Please...just do it. I'm sorry I lied to you all. Just please get it over with."  
JJ looked up at Rossi in worry, but it was Reid who spoke. "Hotch, do you think we're going to bond you?"

Hotch looked up at him as best he could seeing that Reid was standing behind JJ who still had the cloth to his head.  
"We brought you here to keep you from being bonded Hotch. We're here to help you through this" Emily soothed.

Hotch's breath hitched. He wasn't sure what to think, but right now he didn't care. The pain and heat were building. He would beg in the end, and there was nothing they could do, something would break. 

JJ pulled the cloth away making Hotch whimper, he wanted that cool feeling back, he was so so hot.

"Shhh." she hushed him gently. "Your going to need food." 

Something inside Hotch fluttered. "Were they really going to take care of him?" 

_No Alpha is going to take care of a week Omega like you! I should sell you to the first Alpha I see, maybe then I could get back all the money I've spent on your no good ass! But then I'd be known as the Alpha who had an Omega for a worthless SON! And I'm not about to have that kind of rap-or your mother!_

Hotch's breath hitched at the memory he long since thought was suppressed. 

JJ mixed up the oatmeal Garcia had made while Reid and Rossi helped Hotch sit up. She handed it to him letting him feed himself. 

Hotch looked at the food, he really didn't want it, he didn't think his stomach could handle it. 

He must have been staring at it longer then thought because JJ's voice broke his trance. "Hotch, you have to eat-if you don't, I will force feed you." 

Hotch wanted to argue, and under any other circumstance, he would have; but that would be pushing his boundaries, besides there was no telling who could bond him once his heat was in full force-they may not have planed to mate him, but that didn't mean it would not still happen, and the last thing Hotch wanted was to piss even one of them off-or his life from this day forward could really be a living hell, just as it was as a kid, only this time there would be no escaping it. 

He slowly brought the spoon to his mouth taking a small bite and prayed he wouldn't loose it. 

The food actually settled his upset stomach, he half wished he would have known about this stuff earlier in his life time. Before he knew it the bowl was empty and his cramps had settled. 

JJ took the bowl from him and put the cool cloth back on his face. "Lay down and try to get some more sleep, heaven knows you'll need it." 

Hotch found himself following the instructions without a second thought.


End file.
